


No Passes on Star Wars

by wakeuptothemoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeuptothemoon/pseuds/wakeuptothemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knows it's time for Cas to see some of his favorite movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Passes on Star Wars

Dean walked into Cas's room with three DVDs spread out like a fan in his hands. “Cas,” he said, “It's time that you watched Star Wars. You earned it, man.”

“Metatron already forced the all six movies into my head, Dean,” Cas protested.

“Don't care.” Dean turned on the TV and put the first disc in. “No one is getting a pass on watching the movies. Not even you.”

While the DVD menu loaded, Dean got a bowl of popcorn and sat down. “Alright,” he said, smiling. “You're going to love it. I've seen them a hundred times.”


End file.
